


【鹤一期】一位刀剑收藏家的故事 （Part 2

by Tsuruichi_4ever



Category: Touken Ranbou
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruichi_4ever/pseuds/Tsuruichi_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6k字肉，干了个爽。很污，请注意背后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【鹤一期】一位刀剑收藏家的故事 （Part 2

Part 2 ：Oxygen/氧气

 

“请您以后不要做那么危险的举动……”一期坐在鹤丸床边的椅子上，一脸失魂落魄地和付丧神对话着。

“那我怎么做？难道我要看着我爱的人在我面前死去吗？就算现在刀剑已经退出历史舞台，世界已经稳定和平，我仍然是一把用来斩杀敌人的刀。”鹤丸的情绪波动有些激烈，他从未这样。

事出有因。

一期在与鹤丸商讨之后，答应了莺丸赴约一个刀剑展览会，带着鹤丸国永。令人没有想到的是，展会上突然出现了劫持商人们的不速之客，他们针对对象之一就是一期。

随着玻璃破碎的声音，大家看见一位身着白色衣物的人手持鹤丸国永向那些歹徒走去，刀尖直指其中一人的喉结。

之后就展开了一场混乱的打斗，到了歹徒被击毙时才停止。一期从混乱的现场捡回了鹤丸国永，那把刀剑的刀身已经蹭上了灰尘，还有些许划痕。

 

“只是轻伤，你这样一直自责的话，倒不如替我处理这些伤痕？”鹤丸蹙眉，他不喜欢一期这样什么都揽在自己身上。一期这才反应过来对方脸上和身上都有蹭到的灰和摩擦出的伤痕，而置于木桌上的刀剑也划出了细小的刮痕。

眼见对方要去取丁子油，鹤丸想到了什么，叫住了迈开脚步的人。

“我想试试人类身体处理伤口的方式。”

听到这话，一期心中翻起一阵苦涩。这样苦苦效仿人类是为了什么呢，鹤丸殿？

“好的，鹤丸殿。”不过一期还是在房间门口停住脚步，转过头回应了鹤丸，又向另一个方向走去。

不一会他取来了一个医疗包，从里面拿出贴着不同标签的瓶子，又取来了一些棉签。另外，他还端来一盆温热的水，盆边上挂着毛巾，鹤丸想应该是用来擦去身上的灰尘的。

脱下沾了灰尘的外袍，解开有些破损的衣物，付丧神的上身裸露在空气中，一期一时不知道目光应该放在哪里。白得有点反常的皮肤上散布着一条条伤痕，一期尽量把注意力放到那些创伤上，而不是鹤丸匀称的肌肉。

坐在鹤丸的床边，他把毛巾折成能恰好握在手里的方形，用其中一角吸了一些盆里温热的水。一期先从鹤丸肩部开始擦，擦的过程中总是谨慎地避开伤口，伤口挨得近的地方不敢轻举妄动。在擦过腹肌、小腹这样敏感的部位时，一期总会有点不好意思地象征性划过，那样的部位没有沾上灰尘，只是覆着一层薄汗。

重新蘸了水，他像是试探一般，先触碰了鹤丸的脸颊，而后慢慢将大面积毛巾覆盖上去，最后轻轻抹掉脸上的灰尘。

刚擦拭完鼻尖，一期就感觉手被抓住了。

“唔……”接下来他迎来了一个突如其来的吻，四周顿时充盈着鹤丸的气息。

衣服被一层一层剥离，一期起初尝试推开鹤丸的手，阻止他的动作，但是他得到的是更深入的吻。耳边传来交换津液的水渍声，一期有些时候沉浸于这个深吻，有些时候又清楚地知道他和鹤丸在干什么。

——总的来说他已经恍惚了。

因为此时他正衬衣大开地被鹤丸压在身下。

 

“你知道接下来会发生什么的吧？”鹤丸说完，咬着一期松垮系在脖颈上的领带，头偏向一边，扯开来了。

一期被刚才那一吻吻得有点晕，和鹤丸确定了关系以来，他们也就是到接吻这种程度。但是当下的状态实在身不由己，鹤丸眼里是面色潮红的一期，一期眼中是带有荷尔蒙气息的鹤丸。

“我当然知道啊……”一期主动起身，捧住鹤丸的脸，得到另外一个吻。他也不是没有想过那种事情，夜晚在鹤丸身旁入睡时，总觉得拥抱和亲吻不够表示爱意。

 

乳珠被濡湿的舌头舔得发硬，一期咬着手背，不让自己发出羞耻的声音。但是身体是诚实的，鹤丸把身体挤入他的双腿之间，一期毫无自知地微微摩擦身上的躯体，在警觉到自己的动作时又压下即将缠上鹤丸腰侧的腿。

鹤丸低低地笑着，挺身在一期颈侧不轻不重地咬了一口，惹得对方身体一激灵。他把一期试图挡住胸膛的手拉开，按在对方身体两侧。

“知道会发生什么的话，就不要害羞啊。”低沉的声音里分明充满着高昂的欲望。

吸吮着一期的两粒乳珠，原本淡粉色的小肉粒在鹤丸的照料下变成了带有情欲的红色，胀得饱满而发硬。津液残存，在灯光下闪着水光，像是浇在草莓上的糖浆。

鹤丸的舌头暂时离开一期的胸膛，他双手撑在一期头侧，向下看着那绯红遍布的胸膛。目光轻轻向上挪了一点，就看见一期蒙上一层情欲的双眼，那蜜金色灼烧着理智。

呼吸节奏突然转为急促，俯下身，鹤丸舌尖顺着对方的皮肤一路舔舐下去，手指仍然搓揉着乳珠。湿热的舌头舔舐到了小腹附近，一期呼吸开始变得急促，他的身体微微颤抖，小腹收缩着。鹤丸选择无视这可爱的反应，舌尖继续向下——

倏然间，被一期推开了脑袋。鹤丸不解，抬头看见对方涨红的脸，随即感到自己腰上有手指的动作。

“呼……这种事，我、我想为鹤丸殿做。”一期长出一口气，才能稍稍正常地说出一个完整的句子。

“真是吓到我了……你可以么？”鹤丸捉住腰上的手，眼睛直直看到一期眼底——充满情欲。

“可以……因为是鹤丸殿，怎样都可以，请允许我那样做。”一期抬头吻上鹤丸的唇瓣，以示决心。

他们交换了位置，鹤丸靠在床头，一期凑身上前，和刚才上药的情景相似。水蓝发色的脑袋埋入鹤丸的双腿之间，效仿着鹤丸刚才解开他领带的方式，用牙齿扯开了鹤丸腰间的角带。

发紧的底裤被那双漂亮的手脱下，束缚已久的阴茎得以初步解放，鹤丸的手指在一期的肩头打转，时不时滑到锁骨勾勒出的线条上。

一期双手握住鹤丸的阴茎，伸出舌尖试探性地舔了舔顶端的凹沟。他的脸已经红成一片，像要滴血，灼热的呼吸断续喷洒在面前的硕物顶端。然后他嘴唇轻启，把头部含入口中，被胀硬的阴茎撑开了唇瓣。没办法完全吞到根部，一期笨拙地伸手托起那两个囊袋，轻轻揉捻，生怕鹤丸感到不适。

感觉阴茎在自己口腔里变得更大，鹤丸的粗喘在耳边变得清晰，一期更加卖力地舔着那根肉柱，但又因为操之过急，牙齿几次不小心触碰。

“一期……吸吮它。”鹤丸几乎是从牙缝中挤出这几个字的，一期的舌头濡湿而火热的舌头让他理智一点一点崩塌。

一期感觉到心在胸腔里猛烈地跳动，摸索着吸吮的方式，他像吸吮冰棍那样，从根部吮到顶端，阴茎退出去大部分。他又专注于吸吮不断溢出液体的铃口，鹤丸的气息充满了整个鼻腔，让他有些发晕。

“可以了…一期……”鹤丸推开了一期的头，再多一秒他就要射在那人口中了。

手指抚上自己的欲望，鹤丸打算就这么解决，却被一期凑身上前拉开了手。他再次埋下身体将鹤丸的硕物含进口中——全部含入，顶端已经顶到了喉咙，一期忍着不适感，尽力张大嘴巴去容纳鹤丸的性器，舌头翻裹着柱身，嘴角不停溢出津液，亮晶晶地让鹤丸心跳漏了一拍。

阴茎被湿热紧实的口腔包裹着，顶端能感受到对方喉咙的抽动，鹤丸欲罢不能，但是看一期的样子很是难受。敞开的白衬衣无力地挂在肩膀上，被汗水浸湿，那人胸前的殷红还未散去，锁骨上沾着不知道怎么弄上去的、鹤丸的前液。

他面部潮红，双唇血红血红地，让人想要一口咬上去。一期的唇瓣张得很开，口腔内部大量的空间都被鹤丸的硕物占据，他艰难地吞咽津液，艰难地进行呼吸，就像一条缺水的鱼。

蓝色的发丝因为淋了汗水而服服帖帖地待在脑门上，一期眼圈泛红，金色的眼睛蒙上了一层带着情欲的雾气，眼尾弯曲，因为喉咙的刺激而沁出一些泪滴。

这样一副光景，让鹤丸大量血液急速涌向下体。

糟糕……！

“唔……！”液体突然在口腔里释放出来，一期有被呛到，鹤丸立刻抽出那根稍稍软下来的东西，慌忙地找来纸巾给一期。

“咳咳……”

对方嘴角流出一些来不及咽下的白浊，他把其余的都咽了下去。接过纸巾擦了擦嘴角，一期对鹤丸露出了一个笑容，表示他没问题，像平时那样柔和而亲善。

“我都说了不要勉强自己啊……”鹤丸拿过床头柜上的杯子，里面有一些没喝完的水，递给了一期。

啜饮一口无味的白开水，一期鼻腔中鹤丸的气息被冲淡了，他刚要把杯子放下，付丧神拉住他的手，要他再喝完剩下的水。

“还不可以停止的啊，鹤丸殿……”没来得及吞下的水从嘴角冒出，一期用修长的食指轻轻拭去，唇纹随着嘴角颤动着。

每一个动作都像在乞求鹤丸有所反应。

鹤丸的确有所反应，刚释放过的性器抽动了一下。

一期侧身去药箱里翻找，找出一瓶润滑剂，未曾启封，鹤丸有些始料未及，为什么药箱里会装这种东西？

“我也不知道为什么要在药箱里放这个东西，不过看样子它可以派上用场了。”一期解开自己的裤带，挣扎几下把裤子扔在了地上，又红着脸脱下了底裤，两腿分开，膝盖撑在鹤丸身侧。

“那，鹤丸殿愿意帮我一个忙么？”声音越说越低，他颤抖着把那瓶润滑剂放到了鹤丸的手心，呼吸凌乱。

理智断线。

一期背向付丧神而坐，臀沟被对方火热的性器摩擦着，瞬间烧红了脸，他盯着面前白花花的墙壁，心想还好面对的不是一块镜子。挤出润滑剂发出的轻微声响从背后传来，一期吞了吞口水，他从来没经历过这样的事情，虽然如此，他还是顺从地把身子伏向前，两手撑在床单上，按照鹤丸的要求把腿分得更开，翘起圆润的臀部。

鹤丸揉捏着一期紧实的臀部，微微透出粉红的肌肤在灯光下显得极具性意味，他压制着不让呼吸变得那么狂野。微微掰开臀瓣，一期的穴口在他面前展露无遗，因为鹤丸的动作，那小口张合了一下，隐约可以看到粉红色的皱褶。试探性地蘸取了一个指节的润滑剂，鹤丸把它们涂抹在穴口，受到刺激的小穴开合更加无规律，更像在渴求。鹤丸给手指裹上一层亮晶晶的润滑剂，向密穴内部探去。

手指只是浅浅地进入了穴口，就引得一期身子一颤，微微抬高了身体，穴口突然间收缩了一下，媚肉包裹了鹤丸的指尖。

“放松放松…没事的。”鹤丸令人安心的声音从背后传来，一期调整了一下呼吸，重新趴下身，尽力舒展开后穴去迎合鹤丸的手指。

探索进程因此推进了一些，鹤丸的两根手指指尖已经没入，一期的体内灼热而柔软，内壁紧贴着进行探索的两根手指，这种触感让鹤丸释放过的性器再次挺立。一期垂下头，视线从自己身下穿过，看见鹤丸张扬挺立的性器，不禁羞红了脸。

被手指进入有那么一点不适感，或者说只是“不适应感”。一期感觉到鹤丸微微凸起的指骨擦过了穴口，两根手指又深入了，一种从未体会过的感受涌向大脑。

头皮一阵酥麻，舒适感在头脑中爆开来，一期不禁仰起了头，迷糊间想起有人告诉过他这种现象称为“颅内高潮”，而他又清楚地知道一会他会被恋人推上高潮。

鹤丸抽出了手指，有些粗暴地挤了一堆润滑剂在三根指头上，重新开发着一期的密穴，穴口边缘全是透亮的液体，让粉嫩的穴肉看起来漂亮可爱。鹤丸坏心地用指甲蹭了蹭边缘的软肉，立刻激得一期缩了缩小穴，无意识地夹紧了腿。

看到恋人可爱的反应，付丧神轻轻笑了一声，被开发的人终于有勇气转过头来，他给了鹤丸一记眼刀，却又因为满脸潮红看起来像在讨好。鹤丸凑身上前，在一期的左臀瓣印下一个吻，干燥的嘴唇辗转许久才离开柔软的臀瓣，继续进发着手指。

大量的润滑剂减缓了不少深入的不适，但毕竟增加了一根手指，鹤丸的进度稍微快一些一期就感到隐约疼痛，他撑着身体的手瑟瑟发抖。当手指进入更深的时候，一期抬起一只手，咬住手臂，为了不发出痛苦的、或是诱人的呻吟。

内壁越往深处附得越紧，似乎是在守护着什么珍宝，鹤丸温柔地拨开指尖阻挡前行的媚肉，享受着两侧挤过来的湿热的媚肉，看着三根手指一步一步地深入，深入得接近指根。

差不多了。

鹤丸在最紧致的地方微微弓了一下手指，就探到一个凸起——就是那一点，他对准了按下去。

“呜啊……”快感一涌而上，挺着的腰瘫软了下去，一期手肘撑着床单，方才咬在嘴里的手臂早已松开，一声呻吟从口中逸出，受到刺激产生的泪水夺眶而出，滴在了床单上。

鹤丸压制不住呼吸，在狂乱的呼吸中他稍稍退出一些，把手指上的润滑剂尽可能均匀地涂在内壁上，内壁被弄得湿滑湿滑地。之后他抽出手指，挤出润滑剂涂抹在自己的性器上，所触之处都变得湿滑。

“……一期，试着坐上去。”鹤丸声音有些沙哑，充满情欲，亦是一种催情剂。一期喘息着，涣散的眼神聚集到那个充血通红的肉棒上，拉开自己的臀瓣。鹤丸也用双手握住自己的阴茎，对准一开一合的穴口，引导一期慢慢向后靠。

软肉立刻包裹了鹤丸的顶端，由于大致扩张过，进入不是特别困难，但是对两人来说都是一个挑战——一期一直下意识地夹紧小穴，才进入一点的鹤丸寸步难行。

毕竟从手指突然变成这样一个硕物，总有种会被撕裂的感觉，一期有点被吓到。所以他紧绷着神经，就算身体里的欲望依旧横冲直撞着，他也无法放松下来，心跳得十分厉害。

“放松，一期，我尽量不弄痛你……”鹤丸轻轻拍着那紧致的屁股，一期这才稍微放松了，他主动往下坐，迎着鹤丸挺立的阴茎。

柱体越来越深，一期的眼里不断涌出泪水，鹤丸的太大了让他有点难受，真的有要被撕裂的感觉。喉咙里来不及咽下的一声抽噎让鹤丸有点慌张，他稍稍退出了一点，凑上去给一期抹掉脸上的泪水。

“我……我没事，鹤丸殿不用、担心我。”一期稍稍转过头转过头对鹤丸说，他的脸上泪痕支离破碎，看到这样的一期鹤丸有点于心不忍。

倏然间一期抓紧了鹤丸的手臂，心一横，用比之前快一倍的速度坐到了鹤丸的性器上，硕物推开了他紧致的内壁，直达深处，一期不禁失声叫了出来，之后就是隐隐的疼痛。

试着自己扭动腰肢运动几下，一期渐渐摸索出了套路，而且润滑剂起了作用，磨合得不是那么疼痛了，于是他放松下来，向后靠在鹤丸怀中。鹤丸紧紧抱着一期的腰，发现他欲求不满的动作之后，试着在对方坐下时顶上去。

“唔……啊、哈啊，好大……”一期的声音比平时的音调拉高了一些，显得色情意味十足。

鹤丸找准了一期的节奏，在他往下坐的时候狠狠向上顶去，感受到对方火热紧致的内壁摩擦着阴茎，最深处的媚肉吸得最紧。一期被顶得全身发软，后来整个人瘫软在鹤丸肩上，交出了身体的控制权。于是鹤丸抱紧了一期的腰，一上一下地抽弄着，一期在他的操纵下大口大口喘着气，细碎的呻吟时不时从嘴角流出。

“一期啊，你真是太让我惊喜了……”鹤丸抱住一期的腰，猛地向下，又紧又热的穴肉一拥而上，他发出一声满足的喟叹。然后他双手改变位置，变成了紧紧缠住一期的身体，一只手揽住他的腰，另一只手扣在了他的胸膛上，对胸前的乳珠进行二次关照。

“啊嗯……不要…”一期喃喃地说着，已然口齿不清，他被鹤丸带得一上一下，那贯穿身体的硕物逼得他张口呻吟着。释放不出的快感堆积在一起，把他推向高处，却怎么也达不到最高点。神魂荡漾之间，他右手抚上了自己挺立的欲望。

“让我代劳吧，一期。”鹤丸勾起一抹不怀好意的笑，拉开他的手，把置于一期胸前的手放在了他挺立的阴茎上，仅仅是放上去。

“哈啊……鹤丸殿、不要戏弄我啊……”一期转过头去看鹤丸，泛红的眼圈中不停滴落泪水，因为张口呻吟无法吞下的津液挂在嘴角，实在是太糟糕了，是鹤丸把他变成这个样子的。

“那要怎么样呢？”鹤丸转为浅浅地操着一期的穴口，几乎只是在摩擦着臀沟，这让一期无限渴求他给的快感。

“我、我想要……想射…”一期抬手捂着眼睛，眼眶里流出的泪水也不仅仅是因为受到刺激而产生的。鹤丸在他肩头上印下一串细碎的吻，摩挲着他的肌肤，像是在安抚他。

然后鹤丸腰身一挺，顶入比刚才还深的地方，铺天盖地的快感向两个人涌来。

“啊啊嗯……好深、太深了…”一期嘶哑着嗓子哭喊道，哭音让鹤丸莫名感到兴奋，他凑到一期脖颈处，啃了一圈椭圆的牙印。

“一期…实在是太诱人了。”鹤丸又在一期肩头上吮吸出了一个吻痕。

沉浸于快感的人只能由呻吟来表达他的状况。一期往下坐时，鹤丸向上顶的力度越来越大，退到穴口的阴茎猛然冲撞上来，操开了深处紧紧吸附的媚肉，一次又一次、一下又一下直击那一点，快感不断攀升。而鹤丸覆在一期性器上的手也揉捻着，之后加快速度撸动了起来。

“啊、啊啊，那里…不要……！”一期的后穴那一点被大力操干着。

“唔嗯…不要、那里不能…”鹤丸加快了撸动一期阴茎的速度，哭音回荡在耳边。

“一期啊……为什么不要？”鹤丸咬住一期的耳垂，边舔舐他敏感的耳后边说。

“因为，因为那样的我好奇怪……”一期垂着头，泫然欲泣。

“那样的你也是真实的，那样的你也是你，我爱你。”鹤丸吻着一期后背的蝴蝶骨，抬手轻触他挂着泪水的脸。“把你真实的想法说出来吧，不要感到难堪，有我在这里啊——说‘想要’吧。”

“哈啊……我、嗯，那里不……唔我想要……”

“想要什么？”鹤丸引导一期说出他内心的真实想法。

“啊、哈啊，我……我想要鹤丸殿……的…”声音越说越低，情欲越涨越高，鹤丸满意地笑了，能做到这点他已经很努力了，于是抛开一切顾虑，加速向那一点冲刺。

“嗯嗯……！”

房间里回荡着淫靡的水声，和臀部撞击腿根的啪啪声响。鹤丸每一下都顶到最深处，顶到那一点，然后又退出大部分阴茎，带动着一期猛地坐下，自己的腰部往上顶，整根阴茎没入一期紧致火热的小穴里。他的囊袋都撞击到了一期的会阴部，在一下一下的深入中放肆呼吸着对方身上的气息。

“啊……啊啊、快，快要不行了——”一期脚趾蜷缩，而鹤丸视野变白，他们即将攀上极乐的高峰。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊——！”一声高昂的呻吟，一期被重重顶到那一点，他在鹤丸手中射了，部分白浊喷洒到了自己小腹上，甚至胸膛上。

随着一期的射精，小穴突然抽搐了几下，紧缩起来。鹤丸感受到无与伦比的火热紧致，抓住一期的腰来回抽插数次，终于在那紧紧衔住鹤丸的最深处射了出来。

一股热流注入体内，一期已然毫无气力，他喘息着，脸上还有未干的泪痕。胸膛时起时伏，他小心翼翼地转过头去看身后的鹤丸，他额头沁出许多汗珠，同样大口呼吸着空气，察觉到一期的目光之后给了他一个笑容，像太阳一样。而后付丧神把他的恋人拉进怀里，躺下身，赤裸的肌肤相贴。

渐趋平静的呼吸声代表这场欢爱结束。

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.  
> Part.3暂时还没生出来（土下座


End file.
